


Secret Door

by tutorgirl



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Princess!Reader, prince!luke au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23904886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tutorgirl/pseuds/tutorgirl
Summary: you paced the bedchamber, unsure what to do with yourself, until the door opened. your lips parted when you saw your new husband standing before you. he was similarly undressed, his loose shirt unbuttoned halfway down his chest. you saw the broad expanse of him and his chest hair, which made your breath catch in your throat. // prince!luke au, trashy romance novel style.
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/You
Kudos: 10





	Secret Door

**Author's Note:**

> i….. just had this overwhelming inspiration at the concept of prince!luke?? i have no idea what i’m doing but i’m having fun doing it. we’re on this ride together. i hope you enjoy this and let me know what you think 🥰💞🙈 thank you to my beautiful wife for telling me this isn’t total shit before i posted it.

you closed your robe and crossed your arms over your chest, as if that could somehow minimize the state of undress you were in. your lady’s maids had left you alone after helping you change out of your wedding gown. nerves gripped you, but it was easy to stay focused and distracted when you were going through the motions getting dressed.

now that there wasn’t a task to set your mind to, you started thinking about what tonight would really mean. it would be the first time you’d ever shared a bed with a man. and more than that. the consummation of your marriage had been on your mind throughout the entire reception. while your new husband drank, talked, and laughed, you were polite, quiet, and in your head. you tasted wine for the first time tonight, but it hadn’t made your head fuzzy the way you’d hoped. you were all too aware of the cool temperature in the room, making your nipples harden, likely noticeably underneath the thin fabric of your chemise.

you paced the bedchamber, unsure what to do with yourself, until the door opened. your lips parted when you saw your new husband standing before you. he was similarly undressed, his loose shirt unbuttoned halfway down his chest. you saw the broad expanse of him and his chest hair, which made your breath catch in your throat. you knew you felt something for him. a faint throbbing began between your legs anytime you looked at him. with his golden curls and beautiful features, he was easily a greek god come to life.

you knew you didn’t measure up, especially to the kind of women he usually spent his time with. you didn’t even have a guarantee he wouldn’t be bedding them still even after you’d said your marriage vows. knowing your place in the world, and how little power and voice you actually had, was terrifying. this was your future, and you had a duty.

taking a deep breath, you steeled yourself and looked him directly in the eye. you kept your chin up, even though you knew your bottom lip was probably trembling.

“let me see you.”

he approached you after closing the door. your arms were crossed and your robe was closed, blocking any view he had of you. it was still too indecent for your tastes. you couldn’t argue when you were given a direct command like that. as much as it embarrassed you and left you feeling terribly shy and vulnerable, you lowered your arms to your sides.

your robe fell open, revealing the swell of your breasts in your chemise. you watched his face carefully, and you noticed how his eyes darkened upon seeing you. he was looking you over very obviously, and you felt warm from head to toe. in fact, you thought you were burning up.

prince luke reached out for you, and you reacted instinctively. you flinched and shied away from him, before realizing that you couldn’t. he could touch you. you were married. it didn’t matter if you wanted it or not. however, your reaction caught his attention. you expected anger, but he was quite soft.

“you don’t need to be afraid of me,” he murmured.

“it doesn’t really matter what i feel,” you finally said in a resigned voice.

“it matters to me.”

you wanted to call his bluff. you didn’t really know how cavalier you could be with him, though. you took a moment to gather your thoughts, standing in front of him and not meeting his eye. finally, after taking a deep breath, you spoke.

“why shouldn’t i be afraid of you?”

this time, you didn’t flinch when he reached for you. it was just to take your hand, and he gently brushed his thumb over your knuckles. “i’ll never touch you without your consent. you’re safe. no one is going to hurt you.”

you wanted to pull your hand back, but you didn’t. you hesitated, unsure whether to believe him. he was a prince. he always got what he wanted. everyone knew it, and you’d seen how he behaved at banquets and balls. licking your lips, you met his eyes again. his were looking into yours, pleading with you to believe him, and the endless blue of his gaze almost made you forget your words.

“well, i don’t consent,” you finally told him. you pulled your hand back and flexed your fingers at your side. “you’re still going to fuck me anyway. what’s changed?”

he sighed. “i told you i wasn’t going to touch you if you didn’t want me to,” he repeated. “all we have to do is sleep in bed tonight.”

your argument momentarily disappeared. “but i thought-” you started, then doubted yourself and fell silent.

“something you need to know about me is that i’m not interested in having sex with a woman who doesn’t want it,” he said calmly. there was a slight glint in his eye, though. “you’ll want it. maybe not tonight, but you will.”

his self-assuredness grated on you. “well, don’t hold your breath,” you huffed back. he only chuckled, seeming amused by your fiery attitude. he crossed past you to the table to pour a goblet of wine for himself. you were still annoyed with the way he didn’t seem to be taking you seriously, but you were also watching him with thirst in your gaze. you hesitated, opening your mouth and closing it a few times.

“can i have some?” you asked, turning around to face luke.

“of course. would you like to sit?” he gestured to the small sitting area in one corner of the suite.

you were stiff and indignant about it, but you did agree to sit. you crossed to the other side of the room and closed your robe around you as you sat down. still, it parted when you crossed your legs. your thighs were barely just visible, and you felt incredibly naked.

luke’s eyes on you made you a little uncomfortable. perhaps sensing it, his gaze shifted from your body to your face and he held out a goblet of wine to you. desperate for anything to ease the tension you felt, you gratefully accepted it and took an eager sip. the liquid was bitter, and you didn’t exactly enjoy it, but you hoped it would soothe your nerves.

he took a seat adjacent to you in a chair. the couch would’ve fit the both of you, but you were pleased he gave you space. it was confusing when he got close to you. you thought of how he touched your hand earlier, and the peculiar way it burned you up inside. you didn’t like that he had that power.

the silence stretched on until the prince broke it. somehow, when he spoke, it was easy to get wrapped up in his words. his voice was gentle and soothing. you wanted to trust him when he spoke to you. it lulled you into a false sense of security, because you knew you absolutely could not trust this man. he would take advantage of you. you weren’t stupid enough to think he’d actually give you this much power in your relationship. it was a politically advantageous marriage for you both, and you’d only met once prior to the wedding.

yet, he sounded sincere in his desire to get to know you. somehow you found yourself talking at length about your childhood, your time at court, even your parents. the next thing you knew, your goblet of wine was empty. noticing this, the prince rose to fill both cups. however, after he handed you the goblet, he took a seat beside you on the couch instead of in the chair.

his body was angled towards you, and he stretched his arm along the back of the couch behind you. alarmingly, your chest felt tight and you were having difficulty breathing. with his arm stretched out, his shirt parted further to reveal more of his chest. you couldn’t help looking and feeling a blush creep into your cheeks.

“see something you like?” he teased, catching you in the act of blatantly staring.

you stumbled over your words, trying to make up an excuse.

“it’s not wrong, you know,” he added softly. “i’m your husband now. i want you to feel that way.”

you licked your lips, clearly dissolving into panic. intimacy wasn’t a subject you were comfortable discussing, nor did you want to admit to your attraction to him.

“i was thinking,” you finally blurted out.

“oh? thinking? what about?”

“about how your plan isn’t going to work,” you said shortly. “you think you can spend a few minutes talking to me and suddenly i’ll let you fuck me.”

he blinked a few times in mild surprise, but it annoyed you that your sharp remark hadn’t cut him deeper. you needed to lash out and put distance between the two of you, especially now that his physical proximity was so close.

“why does the fact that i want to fuck you mean that i can’t also be interested in knowing who you are as a person?”

the last thing you expected was for him to so blatantly admit to wanting to bed you. it was your turn to simply blink at him, and you swore your skin grew pinker by the second. “don’t you have plenty of other women who actually want you? why me?” you asked through gritted teeth.

“well, you are my wife,” he pointed out. “i’ve thought about taking you to bed since the moment i saw you. you are so beautiful.”

you bit the inside of your cheek until you tasted blood. your nostrils flared as you took a deep breath. you couldn’t handle this conversation. there was nowhere to which you could escape. “i’m really not,” you finally managed, clearly flustered.

“isn’t that for me to decide?” he asked. he tucked a strand of hair behind your ear unexpectedly. you didn’t jump, but you held your breath the entire time. even the slightest touch from him set off every nerve in your body.

“i know i’m your wife,” you told him.“i should let you have me if you want me. i am yours now.” you paused. “i- i wouldn’t know what to do,” you finally stammered quietly and shamefully.

just as you ducked your head, luke reached out and tilted your chin up so he could meet your eyes. “do you want me to show you?” he asked seriously. “i can make you feel so good, princess.”

you felt a familiar throbbing between your legs that you didn’t really have control over. it’s how your body reacted to his words and the thought of him touching you. “it won’t be very good for you,” you mumble.

“i think you underestimate how much you can please me,” he said honestly.

after a long silence passed between you, him still cupping your face, you swallowed hard. “how?” you squeaked.

he stroked your cheek with his thumb and then leaned in to kiss you. he paused just briefly, as your lips barely touched, to look you in the eyes. yours were nervous and wide, and they locked onto his searching for safety. a second passed, and then he pressed his lips against yours. your eyes fluttered shut of their own volition, and you pressed your lips back against his.

the prince easily took control of the kiss, deepening it when he wanted and all you could do was attempt to keep up. you loved the way his lips felt against yours, so soft and supple. you wanted to taste more of him. somehow, it was you who leaned into the kiss and you brought your hand to the back of his neck. you pulled him harder against you and then you found yourself slipping your tongue in his mouth.

he didn’t miss a beat, easily gliding his tongue over yours expertly. his hand fell from the side of your face to your exposed bare thigh. his hand on your skin was driving you absolutely crazy, setting you ablaze everywhere. he slid it a little further up as you kissed, pushing your chemise up your body.

without warning, he took hold of the thickest part of your thigh and pulled you onto his lap. you broke the kiss with a gasp and sat up on him, a little panicked. his hands were on your thighs, thumbs stroking your skin softly.

“i want you closer,” he explained. “can i kiss you again?”

your heart was hammering in your chest. you hadn’t caught your breath yet. “yes,” you whispered.

he leaned in and met your lips once more, while his hands slid up your thighs and around to your ass. it made your heart race to know where he was putting his hands, but it was also exhilarating. he squeezed your cheeks in his hands, and you groaned against his mouth completely involuntarily. you felt him smirk underneath your lips, and you determinedly continued kissing him in order to wipe it away. you didn’t like letting him know how much he got to you.

as you kissed, you relaxed on his lap. you settled down, and that’s when you felt it. something was pressing directly against you between your legs. it didn’t completely make sense to you at first. you liked the way it felt, and you rocked yourself against it a little. it sent small waves of pleasure cascading through you. however, when you pieced together what was happening, you broke away from the kiss with a gasp.

“something wrong, princess?” he asked so calmly.

“you-! i mean, you’re- there’s- it’s-”

“i thought you liked it,” he teased softly, ducking his head to kiss the underside of your jaw. he moved his lips down your neck slowly, and you forgot your train of thought momentarily.

“wait- wait- no!” you pushed back on his shoulders and he reluctantly stopped kissing you and leaned back to look up at you. “i don’t understand,” you finally state exasperatedly.

“baby, you arouse me,” he said simply. “there’s nothing wrong with it.”

“but i- i felt it. i felt… you.”

“did it feel good?”

you clenched your jaw, not wanting to reply. eventually your chin wobbled, then your bottom lip trembled, and finally the words came out. “yes.”

“i could make you feel better than that,” he said. “would you want that?”

“how?”

“can i touch you?”

it scared you to your core. you didn’t know why he’d want to touch you, even though you had a pretty good idea _where_ he was going to touch you. you swallowed hard. “yes.”

he shifted one of his hands from your hip to your thigh. he slid it up under your shift, and your breath hitched as it moved higher up your thigh. he was almost there. eventually, his hand shifted between your legs and you felt firm, insistent fingers dipping into your wetness. he spread your folds, rubbing you from your clit to your entrance. the sensation was so peculiar, when you hadn’t even touched yourself, yet it was so desirable. he watched your face as your lips parted and your eyes fluttered. he moved two fingers to rub your clit in circles, and you let out a moan.

just as quickly, he withdrew his hand and you felt immediate disappointment. you were throbbing between your legs, dying for more of his hand.

“take off your robe,” he demanded gently. you let it slide down your arms and onto the floor. “now hold onto me,” he instructed. he gripped the underside of your thighs and stood up, while you wrapped your arms around his neck. luke carried you to the bed and laid you down on it. you scooted up in bed to rest your head on the pillow, keeping your eyes on your new husband. he pulled his shirt over his head, finally revealing the full expanse of his chest. you couldn’t help noticing there was a large bulge in his pants. he left them on, crawling onto the bed and up to you.

“part your legs for me, baby,” he said softly. although it embarrassed you, you did as you were told. you opened your legs, while your chemise shifted up your thighs to pool at your hips. luke settled between your legs, holding himself up on top of you. he leaned down to kiss your lips again, and you eased into the familiarity of it.

once he was sure you were relaxed, luke ran his hand up your thigh again. he wasn’t as slow about it this time before he returned it to your center. he ran two fingers down your slit and then began to rub your clit. you didn’t know how to handle the kind of pleasure that was suddenly pumping through your body. you bucked your hips, just trying to get more friction and let the tension out, and all it did was press his hand against you harder.

“can i?” luke asked after a moment, pressing a finger against your entrance.

it felt good, and you were tempted to say yes. you wanted more of him. you wanted more of the way he could make you feel. “mhm,” you hummed, not trusting yourself with words. if you opened your mouth, you’d moan again.

he slid one finger inside you. it didn’t stretch you or hurt you, but it was unusual to feel an intrusion like this in your body. it wasn’t entirely unwelcome, though. it provided an unusual sensation of fullness and pressure. he started pumping his finger inside you, curling it as he searched for that spot inside you.

a moan slipped past your lips again. you weren’t able to focus on kissing him while he was pleasing you. luke moved his lips to your neck, where he kissed and sucked at your skin while pumping his finger inside you.

he didn’t warn you before he added a second finger. you’d probably have been scared and nervous if he asked. it pinched a little and stung when he slid in another finger, but it surprisingly felt good. the feeling of fullness was amplified, and this time when he pumped his fingers inside you, you could really feel it. you didn’t realize you had nerve-endings like this, that could be stimulated this way, and the kind of pleasure you were capable of feeling. between his fingers and his lips on your neck, you were absolutely dying.

just when you thought it couldn’t get anymore intense, he started rubbing your clit with his thumb while he curled his fingers. he pressed hard against it, circling it with his thumb. it didn’t take him long to find the rhythm you responded to. he rubbed your clit the way you needed, so he could get more of those moans out of you.

“my prince!” you finally cried out. you simply couldn’t keep quiet.

“say my name,” he whispered in your ear and then nibbled your earlobe. “i wanna hear you moan it.”

“oh, luke,” you groaned. it was easy to give in to what he wanted without even trying.

“do you think you can come for me princess?”

“how?” you asked naively.

“relax and let go,” he coached you. “let yourself be pleased, baby. give into how good it feels.”

you were a little nervous to do as he asked, because you genuinely thought your body couldn’t take more pleasure than this. there was this unfamiliar sensation building in your lower tummy, like a ball of pressure growing larger and larger. you actively tried to listen to what he’d told you, and you focused on letting the muscles in your body untense. pleasure kept creeping up, building stronger and stronger, and you felt that ball in your lower tummy grow.

“i can’t- i can’t-” you desperately whimpered.

“yes, you can, princess. i promise. trust me.”

you listened to that soothing, beautiful voice of his and relaxed your body. that’s when it hit you. all at once, pleasure was absolutely blinding. your vision went white behind your eyes and your whole body tensed up. you didn’t know what sounds were coming from your mouth. you couldn’t control anything. you were seized by the greatest pleasure you’d ever known.

panting, you felt it started to recede. you noticed his fingers were still inside you, gently coaxing you down from your high. your were so sensitive to his touch now and eventually he withdrew his fingers from inside you.

he pulled back to look at you. “how do you feel, love?”

“i- i’m-” you didn’t have the words. “i didn’t know i could do that.”

luke chuckled. “that’s only a taste, princess. i can make you feel so much more, but only if you want me to.”

nerves crept in again. “maybe not tonight?” you mumbled quietly.

“we have all the time in the world.”


End file.
